


This Is How You Pay For

by gardnerhill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Filk, M/M, Poetry, Remix, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is How You Pay For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voxangelus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How You Gonna Pay For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242161) by [voxangelus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelus/pseuds/voxangelus). 



> Since the original work received its title from the lyrics of a Warren Zevon song, I thought I’d finish the job and bring it back round. 
> 
> Poetry style is in the rhyme-scheme and to the tune of “[The Sin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6O-g5nT0oRI)” by Warren Zevon.

It's all of my business. Now if I may

Remind you of the time:

It’s been six weeks since you’ve been bad

And forgot your cock was mine

 

Six weeks I teased – I made you pull it,

And kept you on the edge

Tonight, my own, behave and Master

will push you over the ledge

Tonight, my own, behave and Master

will push you over the ledge

 

This is how you pay for  
This is how you pay for  
This is how you pay for the sin!

This is how you pay for  
This is how you pay for  
This is how you pay for the sin!

 

Got you cuffed to the bed-post,

Got your arse plugged tight as a door

The colour’s green; I think you’ve learned

You shouldn’t take what isn’t yours

Start with my hand and only then

My cock will set you free

You won’t be owned by anyone else –

Now pet, you’ll come for me!

 

This is how you pay for  
This is how you pay for  
This is how you pay for the sin!

This is how you pay for  
This is how you pay for  
This is how you pay for the sin!

 

The cuffs are gone, the mess is clean

Our roleplay’s in the past

Now sleep with me in the aftermath

Your needs are met at last

 

This is how you pay for  
This is how you pay for  
This is how you pay for the sin!

This is how you pay for  
This is how you pay for  
This is how you pay for the sin!


End file.
